


Котёнок

by Miss_Mendes



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mendes/pseuds/Miss_Mendes
Summary: — Юзу, я хочу котёнка, — жалобно провыла Евгения.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Evgenia Medvedeva
Kudos: 10





	Котёнок

Шёл второй час банкета, фигуристы разбрелись по своим компаниям, а кто-то ушёл "праздновать" в свои номера. Кейджи и Юзуру, как они выразились: "Слишком стары для всего этого", и именно поэтому они, раскинувшись на своих стульях, наблюдали за молодежью и болтали на не касающиеся фигурного катания темы. Кейджи пытался выбить из своего собрата по федерации его сердечные тайны, а Юзуру отшучивался, что он женат на фигурном катание, тем временем не отрывая взгляда от девушки в чёрном платье, которая о чем-то спорила с двумя канадцами. 

— Женя, тебе нужно в номер, — уверял Рома новоявленную подругу, что не поддавалась с их с Намом уговорам.

— Я выпила лишь один стакан шампанского и то случайно, со мной всё в порядке, — гнула свою линию Медведева.

— Женечка, дорогая, твой организм живёт без алкоголя очень много времени, этот стакан был фатальным, — как маленькому ребенку объяснял Нам.

— Как же вы, канадцы, меня достали, — на выдохе произнесла Евгения. — Иди зови Юзуру, ключ от номера все равно у него. И вообще, мне кажется, он нас взглядом уже испепелил. 

Нам и Рома переглянулись, они безмолвно взглядом выясняли, кто пойдет за Юзуру, чего уж отрицать, не один из них не желал этого делать, ибо Юзуру в гневе — это страшно. 

— Хорошо, я пойду. Канаде нужны молодые спортсмены, а без меня они, может, и переживут, — тяжко проговорил Нгуен, взглянув на Садовского.

Между их столами не было уж прям такого огромного расстояния, но Нам растягивал как мог. 

— Юзуру, там Евгение нужна твоя помощь. Она случайно выпила стакан шампанского, и её нужно отвести в её номер, — немного нервным голосом произнес Нгуен.

— Ох, Евгения! Я же доверил её тебе и тому русскому, чтобы такого не случилось. Ладно, сейчас не об этом. Пошли, горе наблюдатель.

— Кейджи, убери эту улыбку со своего лица. Да, ты был прав, Евгения-таки завоевала моё сердце.

Отведя взгляд от Танаки, он взглянул на не менее улыбчивого Нгуена: 

— Чего, улыбаешься? Вот ничего вам, канадцам, доверить нельзя. Пошли за моим мучением.

Пока молчаливый канадец и причитающий японец шли до Евгении, к тому времени Рома уже усадил девушку и они говорили о корейцах, точнее договаривались как-нибудь поставить совместный прокат.

— Ага, через мой или ваши трупы, — недовольно произнес Ханю.

— Здравствуй, Юзуру, — услышав Ханю, произнес Садовский.

— Наконец-то, Юзу, ты чего так долго?! — воскликнула Медведева, приобняв недовольного Юзуру.

— Спасибо за присмотр. Мы пошли. Рома, мои поздравления, ты был хорош, но если хочешь жить, забудь о прокате с Евгенией, — кивнув парням и приобняв Евгению, Юзуру повел свою горе девушку в номер.

На половине пути Евгения уснула и Юзуру подхватил её на руки. Дойдя до номера, парень скинул с неё туфли. Сначала он хотел её уложить, но вспомнив, как долго она ноет по утрам после того, когда засыпает в платье, он все же решил её разбудить.

— Дженни, солнышко, тебе нужно переодеться. 

— Спасибо, Зузу. Отнеси меня в душ и принеси мне пижаму, — сонно пролепетала Женя.

— Лишь ты можешь заставить меня это делать, моя сладкая, — чмокнув её в макушку, Юзуру пошёл выполнять просьбу его малышки.

— А мне можно? — спросил Юзу, подавая пижаму. 

— Обойдешься, — сказала Женя, закрывая дверь перед его лицом.

К тому времени как Евгения вышла из душа, Юзуру снял костюм, повесил его на вешалку и даже успел поваляться на кровати.

— С лёгким паром! — проговорил Юзуру практически без акцента, завидев свою девушку, выходящую из душа.

Евгения улыбнулась Ханю, повесила платье на вешалку и нырнула под одеяло к своему самураю. Положив ему голову на грудь, она глубоко вдохнула запах его духов. А потом произнесла то, чего парень явно не ожидал. 

— Юзу, я хочу котёнка, — жалобно провыла Евгения.

— Честное слово, если бы ты сказала, что ты хочешь ребенка — было бы не так удивительно, — без намека на шутку произнес Ханю

— Эй! — Евгения хлопнула Юзу по бедру. — Я ведь серьезно!

— Дженни, мы не можем завести котёнка, — устало вздохнул Юзуру.

— Ну почему? — Евгения выглядела настолько по–детски, что Юзуру не был уверен, что ей точно девятнадцать лет.

— Ну малыш, ты же говорила, что они тебе не нравятся, — тяжко вздохнув, еле слышно произнес парень.

— Да, я так говорила, но всё меняется. 

— Что заставило тебя передумать? — Юзуру мог поклясться, что это кто-то из её русских друзей мстит ему за то, что она выбрала его.

— Дима скинул мне милых котят.

— Ох, уж этот Дима, вот кто его просил? Он мне и так слишком много проблем приносит. То на руки тебя поднимет, то обнимет, а теперь окончательно убить решил, — злобно произнес Юзу, ударив по подушке.

— Зузу, не ревнуй. Почему это он тебя убить решил? — личико Евгении на минуточку стало таким задумчивым, словно она думала над тем, как ей перевести всех своих друзей в Торонто или как устроить Диме тёмную.

— У меня ведь астма! Кто об этом вообще не знает?! — возмущено воскликнул Юзуру.

— Юзу, я всё равно хочу котёнка!

— Если ты сильно хочешь, мы можем завести сфинкса, — задумчиво произнес олимпийский чемпион.

— Но они не прикольные, да и маленькие они страшные. Я хочу маленького пушистого котёнка, — мечтательно произнесла двукратная.

— Так значит, ты меня убить хочешь?

— Да ладно тебе, маленький котёнок тебя не убьёт!

— Ага, скажи это Сае, которая осталась без Аси в девять лет.

— Бедная Сая, — хныкнула Евгения.

— Я чуть не умер! 

— Но не умер же!

— Вот так да? А я-то думал, ты любишь меня, — после этих слов Юзуру скинул со своих ног ноги Евгений и отвернулся, забрав одеяло на свою половину кровати.

Евгения обхватила спину Юзуру и промурчала ему в спину: 

— Милый, я же пошутила, ну не обижайся, я ведь люблю тебя. Ну давай, поворачивай свою мордочку ко мне, ну что ты как обиженный щеночек?!

— Не сравнивай меня с щеночками, ты знаешь, что я это не люблю, — ответил Юзу обиженным голосом, но так и не повернулся.

— Эй, это мне положенно дуться, это я у нас девочка. И верни мне одеяло, мне холодно, — последние слова Медведева произнесла еле слышно.

Через пару минут послышалось сопение, всё–таки усталость и стакан шампанского одолели её окончательно. Юзуру аккуратно повернулся и чмокнул свою малышку в лобик. 

— Какая же ты у меня красивая, как мне с тобой повезло. Не могу себе представить, чтобы я делал без тебя, мой котёнок, — прошептал Юзуру, смотря на своего ангелочка. 

Юзуру знал, что завтра она об этом и не вспомнит, но такую Женю он любил даже больше. Женя, которая не думает о фигурном катании, о всех бедах и невзгодах, такая обыкновенная, но такая особенная Дженни, его Дженни.


End file.
